Hickeys
by MyNameIsFishy
Summary: An expressionless painter, an attention-seeking boyfriend, and an art studio. What could possibly happen? Well, obviously, lip locking is highly possible. And love bites. AU. NaruSasu. Enjoy.


**A/N: Alright, bruhs. This is my first story on here. It's on Quotev, my other fanfic site, but I decided to bring it here. I hope you all enjoy :)**

**Warning: NaruSasu. You don't like, go away.**

* * *

Sasuke's fingers glided across the canvas as Naruto watched his every move. Sasuke felt uncomfortable under Naruto's gaze. He didn't like being watched, even if it was his lover watching him. He wasn't that special. He was pretty average. But Naruto always said he was handsome, good-looking, beautiful, and gorgeous. That he was never average. Sasuke couldn't help but think Naruto was just saying that to flatter him.

Deep in thought, he didn't notice Naruto stand from his seat and walk toward him. Only when Naruto's hands skimmed his waist and turned him around did he notice. At the way Naruto was touching him, Sasuke blushed and refused to look at Naruto's face, staring at his chest instead as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke's body and Sasuke's blush increased, slowly spreading down his neck. Naruto savored the sight gladly, loving the way he affected his antisocial painter.

Naruto slowly moved his hand from Sasuke's waist. He slid his hand against his stomach and chest, circling his chest a bit with his fingers before moving to his neck and face. He lifted Sasuke's chin so he would look at him but his eyes simply averted elsewhere. Naruto chuckled and pulled Sasuke closer, his arms around his waist.

"I'm lonely," said Naruto as he pouted cutely, trying to get Sasuke's full attention. Sasuke still refused to look at him and Naruto pursed his lips before leaning closer, dipping his head into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's blush increased once more, going toward his collarbone when Naruto kissed his neck.

"Give me a kiss," whined Naruto and Sasuke quickly shook his head. Naruto pulled away and looked at the antisocial painter with begging eyes.

"Please?" he begged and Sasuke finally looked at him, satisfaction entering Naruto's features. Sasuke hesitated a moment before nodding faintly.

"One peck," he muttered quietly before he slowly leaned in. Naruto grinned before he suddenly tugged at Sasuke's over-sized shirt, smashing his face against his.

Sasuke gasped in the kiss and tried to pull away but Naruto gripped his waist tight, keeping him close. Naruto's lips moved along his in smooth yet quick motions and Sasuke couldn't help but think how good it felt. Slowly, he began melting into the kiss and wrapped his paint-covered arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer.

They kissed for minutes, lips moving together in a random pattern. Opening and closing. Meeting and parting. Rough yet soft. It was an exciting kiss. Naruto was pressing their lips together hard in an almost desperate way and it felt like he could devour Sasuke if he chose to. He tried to pull away multiple times but to no avail. Naruto had him in a tight grip, unwilling to let go.

Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth and he played with Sasuke's, puddles of saliva forming in their mouth. Naruto would have smirked when Sasuke whimpered quietly but he wanted to keep his lips concentrating on one thing and that was kissing the fuck out of Sasuke. Sasuke tugged at Naruto's hair, eliciting a groan from him and he gasped when Naruto's fingers dug into his skin through his clothing.

More minutes passed but it felt like hours. Naruto just did not want to pull away and Sasuke was becoming a little too breathless. He heard shuffling behind him as he felt Naruto's arms moving side to side. Soon the shuffling ceased and Naruto's hands were under Sasuke's thighs, lifting him like he weighed nothing and setting him on the table he was just painting on.

Sasuke's back was pressed against the table as Naruto lay on top of him. Shivers traveled down his back as Naruto's usually warm now cold fingers lingered his toned stomach. He moaned into the kiss and yelped when Naruto gripped his thigh tightly. He tugged at Naruto's hair again and shivered as the cold air touched his now showing stomach and chest as Naruto had unbuttoned his over-sized shirt.

Finally, Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's lips and aimed for his neck. Sasuke breathed deeply, glad that he could now breath and mumbled Naruto's name softly for no particular reason besides pleasure. He gasped when Naruto bit down on where his neck and shoulder met, soon licking and sucking that area before pulling away with an audible pop. Sasuke closed his eyes when Naruto's touched another area and placed his hands on his shoulders, calling his name once more.

It was clear that Sasuke heard the same pop five more times before Naruto started trailing kisses up his neck and on his jaw. He was gentle this time and just as Naruto was about to press his lips against Sasuke's lips, there was a knock at the door and the voice of their pink-haired friend sounded. A growl rumbled in Naruto's throat, astonishing a dazed Sasuke who still lay on the table. He thought back at their actions and blushed harder than ever, knowing Naruto wanted him and wished to go further. He mentally thanked Sakura for arriving. He would die of embarrassment if he and Naruto did it in his studio.

Sasuke sat up and grabbed Naruto's face before turning it to face him. He placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Next time," was all he said before Naruto's heart filled with joy and he was practically jumping.

Naruto nodded and skipped away like an idiot with an impossibly large smile on his face before he swung open the door to come face to face with Sakura. She smiled at him as he did her before he bid farewell, skipping down the hall with butterflies and flowers surrounding him. Sakura looked at him strangely before turning to Sasuke whom she was here to help with his painting.

She stared bewildered at the raven, who was still sitting on the table, when her eyes landed on him. He looked dazed and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were swollen and wet and not to mention his shirt was unbuttoned. She walked toward him slowly and looked from his shirt to his face.

"Um, Sasuke-kun. Why is your shirt unbuttoned?" she asked and Sasuke's eyes widen in realization. He had completely forgotten. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt to button them back up quickly but he was too slow as Sakura had caught more details. Her eyes widened and she stared at the multiple marks on his neck.

"Sasuke-kun. Are those . . . _hickeys_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened larger than before and his hand flew to his neck to cover it up but it was too late. Sakura already saw it and she knew what happened between him and Naruto just minutes ago. He blushed furiously before he hid has face in his hands, becoming more embarrassed when Sakura chuckled awkwardly.

"You and Naruto," she teased before he heard his equipment being moved around. He groaned and tried to hide deeper in his hands but with failure.

_I am going to kill Naruto when I see him!_


End file.
